A Slumber Party Gone Wrong
by Girasole
Summary: Hungary is throwing a huge slumber party, but one thing only is that there is NO BOYS allowed! How will the males react to this? Will they leave the girls alone or invade their precious gathering? Ever heard of the saying curiosity killed the cat?
1. Invites

"Get off of me!"

"Someone is on my foot, aru!"

"Mumble,mumble need to mumble mumble!"

"Bloody hell would you stop speaking when your mouth is full, its not gentlemen like"

"Can you see anything?"

"No, now just back off I can't believe I had agreed to this"

"Tie your shoelaces"

"Aww can you please do it?"

"Alright, give me your foot"

"Ve~ Thank you!"

"What the hell do you think your doing potato bastard get your hands off of him!"

"Ah please calm down Lo-"

"Shut up!"

"This isn't awesome shut up all of you!"

"I can't see!"

"Shhh be quiet or they'll hear us!"

Men, jeesh didn't they know the meaning to 'no boys allowed!' and yes that did include spying!

---

_Earlier that day-_

She was handing out envelopes.

_But what was in it!? _That was the thought going through every male country's head in the conference room. After the meeting had ended everyone either mingling with each other or continued their endless arguing, but....she continued passing out those mysterious envelopes! But there was something wrong within it all. She was only handing them out to female countries only! There weren't many of them, but their curiosity was getting the best of them. Even though the men seemed to be engaged in conversation or bickering. In the back of their mind they secretly wondered......especially when the girls huddled together and share with eachother the mysterious within.

"Oi ! Hungary Why didn't the awesome me get one?" It was Prussia, and he dared to ask. Hopefully easing everyones curiosity.

Hungary who just handed one to Taiwan just simply turned away with a 'hmph' and continued on her way.

"Come back! What is it? A love letter confessing your love for me?" he teased.

Hungary rolled her eyes "get a life Gilbert" she retorted, trotting off to find the other females "it has nothing to do with you"

"But"

"Nothing." She flashed out her frying pan warningly. A sign Prussia knew waayyy to well. He shot his hands up in surrender before running off.

"Big Brother" It was Liechtenstein. She sat quietly next to him, freely swinging her feet up and down. "Hungary gave me this" she handed the small piece of paper to Switzerland who grunted in response and took the paper from her small hands.

"A sleepover?"

She nodded a hopeful glint in her eyes

"and you want to go?"

She nodded her eyes pleading and of course he couldn't resist

"I don't know" If Hungary was hosting it then wouldn't that mean Austria was going to be there? Vash folded his arms deep in thought. Hmm he wasn't quite sure on that, but he couldn't think more of it because a small tugging on his sleeve broke him out of his thoughts. "Big Brother look" Liechtenstein slightly leaned over and pointed at the bottom of the paper clearly reading 'NO BOYS ALLOWED!'

With this Vash nodded approvingly.

"Did you get one as well Vietnam?" Taiwan approached her Asian sister, who smiled sweetly at her in response.

"I did! Are you going Taiwan?"

Taiwan beamed "yes, I think its a fun idea, I think we should hang out more, just us girls"

Vietnam nodded "okay, then I'll go to, it will be nice to meet and hang out with the girls..." she paused and looked to her right "instead of just hanging out with them" she pointed toward the Asian men who were bickering about Korea's nonsense.

Taiwan gave a small giggle "yea, it should be really fun!"

"I-I think we should go Belarus" Ukraine sniffled, she was crying over how happy that she was invited to the sleepover. It was something that she was looking forward to.

"No, only if Russia goes"

"B-but it says no boys allowed"

"then no"

"I think it will make him happy if you do" Ukraine suggested, hopefully trying to convince her younger sister

"then I'll go" remarked Belarus standing up as she spotted Russia and making a run for it.

"Ah~ Belgium did you get one too!"

"Yea, I did! I'm definitely going and you Seychelles?"

"Yes I did! I told Papa and he said yes, but too make sure to take LOTS of pictures of us"

Belgium stared at Seychelles did she know what just came out of her mouth? Damn that France.

"Um sure, well I guess I'll see you there then huh?"

"yup!"

Hungary continued passing out her invitations to all the female countries and word had gotten out that she was hosting a sleepover!! Females only, which means no boys allowed, but of course what kind of guy would miss this opportunity!? Girls all alone together!? This was their chance !?

"Hey! Guys" It was Prussia and he was making an announcement once the girls disappeared.

"Who wants to spy on some girls huh?

_end of flashback-_

And so this brings us back to the present where they sat behind bushes trying to get a peep at the action going on in the house, and so far they were not making any progress. The men continued bickering over the smallest things and were just not getting along. Why did they even agree to do this? Oh that's right this was there chance to get into a female's mind. What did go through their head, what did they talk about when they were alone? Did they confess their deep and darkest secret to their friends like in the movies? Have pillow fights and do facial while discussing the hottest gossip in town? Well that was the reason they were here know, to figure out these answers!

The men sat on a huge hill where the house sat down below, but they sat behind bushes, for safetly reasons of course. It was the middle of summer and they were hot, sitting so close to other men wasn't their ideal plans for tonight, but who would miss this right?

"Hey do you see anything now?"

America who was eating and stuffing his face with hamburgers responded with a nod. Much to their displeasure.

"Give me that!"

"Mmmhey!! Give it back!"

Prussia snatched the binocular from the American nation and took it upon himself, to update the guys on what was currently going on.

"Germany, what does the book say next?" he asked trying to get a better view of the gathering from inside of the house.

Germany sat disapprovingly of the whole idea, he had oppose to the idea of coming, but of course Italy had asked, and he was like putty in his hands.

He spoke with a hush tone and tried to ignore the glare coming from Romano as Italy happily sat close to Germany himself, looking over to read the book Germany held in his hands,

"Step:2 After your guests have arrived, try to introduce your girlfriends to each other to get acquaintance, after offer any ideas or games that you all may consider playing or doing to have a pleasurable slumber party"

Germany looked up a questionable look on his face, _is this for real?_

"Ve~ That's so cool, girls do so much fun things! Germany lets have a sleepover!" Italy clapped his hands with excitement with the thought of the idea. A Sleepover how fun! If girls got to do it, then why didn't boys get to experience it as well?

Romano was the first to react to the situation "WHAT!? I'll kill you Veneziano!" he stood up from where he was standing and pounced on his younger brother who was screaming for help.

"Lovi calm down he didn't mean it!" Spain also sat up from his seat and began to pry Romano from his younger brother.

"Mind your damn business Spain!" but Spain was successful in pulling the southern half of Italy off of the north. Hundreds of years worth of farming really did pull off. Italy got up from where he was laying and ran to Germany and threw himself into his chest, sobbing. Germany patted his head awkwardly, man did he really wish he could use a beer right about now.

"Can't we just all be friends and get along?" France suggested as the heated argument settled down.

"France, don't get in it, aru" China said, as he nestled his Shinatty he was getting tried. They have been out here for two hours and it was hot as hell. Who decided to have a slumber party in the middle of summer?

England rolled his eyes. This was getting tiring and a waste of time.

The cock of a gun, made everyone silent.

It was Switzerland and he looked pissed "Be quiet" was all he said, before turning his attention to something else. Why would Vash be here of all people you ask? Well you have a whole bunch of male countries spying on female countries, without them knowing, equals an overprotective brother. And if anyone dared to make a move on his younger sister their ass was his.

"Prussia give me back the binoculars the hero needs to see!" America reached for the binoculars on which he successfully...failed.

"No, _America _because your not awesome enough and besides all they are doing is talking to each other" Prussia spoke in a rather hushed tone. Gilbird chirped in agreement. He sat happily on the albino's head. As he looked into the binoculars himself he saw the girls settle into the living room, as even more of them arrived at the door. All they were doing was that they were either talking to each other, playing with each others hair, or ate the little snacks provided to them. How lame. Why weren't they talking about how awesome Prussia was!?

"Like, duh! What did you like expect? Their girls they like totally love to talk!"

Everyone remained silent. They all stared at the sudden appearance at the nation in front of them, England was the first the break the silence. He coughed slightly and asked

"Poland?"

"Ya?"

"Who invited you here?"

"Like Italy did, he said I should totally tag along"

Everyone turned to look at the said nation. Who was smiling brightly that his friend had finally came.

"Poland" It wasn't England, but Austria this time. "I don't mean to be rude, but I don't suggest being here, I don't want to be here myself" His face screamed help. He knew what the consequences were If the girls were to ever find out that the boys were spying on them. He shuddered, but quickly repressed the thought "Its probably not safe being here is all I'm saying" he finished off.

Poland scoffed and flipped his hair "fine I totally get that you all don't want me here"

Again, Romano shot up from where he was sitting and pointed angrily at Poland "that's right. I sure as hell don't want you here!"

Poland snorted and folded his arms "jeesh I can't like enjoy sometime with my friends how uncool"

"No one wants to be your friend!"

"Then like why are you here Romano I don't think your here to spy on some girls?"

Romano flushed and turn "T-that has nothing to do with you and besides I'm here to watch Italy from that bastard" he pointed at Germany who just gave him an exasperated look in return.

Italy stood up and latched himself onto Poland "Don't go! I want you here!"

Poland smiled "like sure! I'll stay just for you Italy!"

Italy smiled and squealed with joy the more the merrier!

"Why are you here Italy this isn't like you, you would be like inside with the girls" said Poland.

Italy nodded "I got an invitation"

Again, everyone remained silent.

"You what!?" everyone shouted.

Italy cowered behind Poland "Wah! I though it would be fun if I went along with you guys!"

Prussia who was on watch duty, threw the binoculars at America and walked up to Italy "how did you manage to score an invitation!? It clearly says no boys allowed"

Austria sighed "It was Hungary who gave Italy the invite and if you have any brains left in your coincided head of yours. Italy is considered pure in her eyes and honestly do you any of you consider Italy one of us?"

Everyone thought about it and then shook their heads Italy was probably the one, out of all of them that had the most close connections to the girls. He talked to them, paid attention when they spoke. "Lets face it compared to Italy we're barbarians" The men couldn't help, but agree. It was no wonder he had gotten an invite.

"Not even you pansy?" asked Prussia towards Austria "your pretty girly yourself with your 'classical' music?"

Austria rolled his eyes "even me, Prussia"

Italy nodded "that's why I'm here, oh and I asked Germany to come along too!" he said clutching onto Poland even more.

"And I'm here because my friends are!" Spain said to no one in particular, smiling rays of sunshine.

America who had been completely ignoring the conversation, jumped in "and I'm the hero of you all. So If one of you goes into help mode. Of course I'm your hero!" he posed into a heroic pose.

"And I'm here so that this idiot doesn't get into trouble" England added in as he took America's arm and pulled him down to the ground "If you do that we'll get caught, bloody hell America"

America shrugged and turned his attention back to the girls.

"And I my friend, am here to admire the lovely ladies indoors" It was France and he seemed to be having a mental imagine, but it was broken when he felt a cold metal go up against his temple.

"What did you say?"

"Eek! I'm sorry Switzerland please don't shoot your dear friend I was only kidding right guys!" No one said anything, secretly they all thought France deserved it. Switzerland stood tall over France and was ready to pull the trigger right there and then. He knew it wouldn't kill him, but it sure as hell would hurt.

"Aiya! Don't blame him he's only protecting his little sister like I am, aru" China pushed the gun down slightly and Switzerland went down without a fight. It wasn't worth pulling the trigger on some drunken idiot.

"Is that so China?"

Everyone froze. Those words did NOT come out of Switzerland's mouth, but out of someone elses. Someone too familiar.

"Is everyone becoming one with each other, but not with me da?"

--------

"Hey girls did you hear that?" Hungary whispered in a hush tone.

"Yea I think I did to, it sounded like a faint screaming somewhere out in the distance!" said Belgium.

"Oh well maybe it was nothing"

_-End-_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**A/N: Wow if I saw Russia behind me. I would scream to! I would be scared as hell! This story came from a inspiration I had from this AMV I watched once. I forgot the name to it, but it was basically heterocouples in it and there was one part when the girls beat up the men and was quite hilarous, and volia! This came to life. This and other stories will be updated soon, because I'm on mid winter vacation whoo!!! Party! **

**The thing that sucks is that for the girls there isn't many of them! But there is soo many men! Gah! I was thinking it would be nice to have some oc girls here to spice some things up. If any of you have any ocfemale countries that you want added here. That would be great! It would nice to know their name , personailty, and what relations they have with the the cannons charries. (of course I'll give credit duh) Things need to be more interesting and I have somethings stored up in my evil little mind. So drop me a line yo! **

**Until next time!  
**


	2. Yaoi much?

Everyone that she had invited had came or was on their way. That was great!

"Everyone can I have your attention!?" Hungary called out as she clapped her hands together. This was a brilliant idea this was her chance to get acquainted with the other females. It was about time to. She was a young lady she couldn't spend all her time with those sweaty and dangerous males for a country. Yes, their were a few males here and there that did not deserve to mingle with those idiots, but hey someone had to do it. Although before Hungary could say anything else a knock at the door interrupted her from doing so. Another guest!

She thrust opened the door and like everyone else in the house this guest was also in her pj's. "Welcome Kalingard!" She greeted hugging the smaller nation. "I'm glad you could make it!" She noticed a rather large bag she was holding and smiled "let me take your clothes for you" she offered, but Kalingrad shook her head

"no thank you" she refused lightly and blushed.

"It's not clothes, these are" Kalingard removed a rather small backpack from her back and offered it to Hungary who took it without a second thought. "So what's in the bag?" she then asked referring to the larger one. Kalingard smiled "Pretzels"

--

"Like gosh, I didn't think everyone would be mad at me!" scoffed Poland as he flipped his hair once again. Everyone was glaring daggers at him and was rather moody. Poland had invited Lithuania who had willingly agreed to escape from Russia (and NOT spy Belarus If thats what your thinking!). Who had followed him! And brought the other Baltic nations over with him. So much for the fun being spoiled.

Prussia laid back, eyes closed. Completely fuming at the thought that Russia was here. What a sore loser. "I say we blow this joint and go and get a drink" he paused and opened one eye "what do you say West?"

The so called West turned to look down to see his older brother laying there on the ground. A dirty ground at that. "Your going to get filthy" was all he said.

Prussia laughed "I am really now?" he rolled over some more on the grass before sitting up, with Gilbird mysteriously popping onto his head. "I'm bored West let's go" he nudged his brother's arm. Germany merely shook his head, it did sound tempting "I need to keep a clear head I have to much work I have to get done" Prussia groaned he always had work to do._ Like keeping Italy in check._

Man, what a stick in the mud how did he raise such a tight ass? Like it mattered. _  
_

He turned "Oi England do you want to go?" England turned completely confused at the invitation.

"Where?"

"Bar"

England averted his gaze for a moment heavily thinking. It would most definitely get him out of this hell hole right about now and he wouldn't have to hear America's loud mouth. But after some heavy thinking he shook his head quietly before pointing at America who was chatting with Lithuania who seemed very happy to be in his presences. He honestly didn't trust America alone especially If he ever tried to take control of this current situation they would surly be caught by the young ladies and then end up dead. It was best to stay and watch the younger nation before he made any mistakes.

No one wanted to go!? He considered asking his friends to go, but Spain seemed to cling onto Romano everywhere he went and France seemed to preoccupied trying not to get himself killed by Switzerland.

"How about you pansy?" he asked Austria who give him a sour look in return and shook his head.

"I don't trust you all here alone besides Ludwig who is the only responsible one here and besides I'm the one who is going to have to calm Hungary down when she finds out what we're all doing out here"

Prussia rolled his eyes "you all suck" he stated as he took his place back by Germany's side.

"Ve~ I'll go with you Prussia!" announced Italy as he made his way over to him. He bounced with exictement at the thought of going out to drink with his friend.

"No!" the loud boom both came from Romano and Germany.

"Eh? Why not?"

"Because you idiot! Your too young to drink!" that was the first thing Romano could come up with even though they were beyond the drinking age before Germany jumped in.

"Italy don't you want to spend some time with the girls inside instead?" Germany suggested rather calmly.

Italy shook his head "I want to be out here with you"

Their voices faded off as Prussia made his way over to one of the Baltic nations Estonia to be exact. He sat quietly with a shaking Latvia next to him.

Estonia had a laptop sitting on his lap and his fingers were flying a hundred miles a minute. Prussia's alarm went off in his head which meant he had a plan. A mean one at that.

"Estonia what is that your working on?" Prussia peered over his shoulder and looked closely at the screen. This nation was most definitely skilled at Information Technology.

Estonia kept his eyes glued to the screen "I'm working on my camera settings that Lithuania and Poland messed with"

"Awesome and do you have your camera with you?"

He nodded and stopped his obsessive typing pulling out a tiny device from his pocket. It was so small! Perfect for his plan! Prussia examined it.

Again, Estonia took out a even smaller device and stuck it lightly on Prussia's shirt. It looked like an ordinary pin. "Hold still"

Prussia nodded and looked over at the screen once again and there was Estonia on the screen! Wait was it-!? Holy Fritz it was a video camera.

Why he had it with him Prussia didn't know or cared this was too cool.

"Mind If I use it?"

Estonia shook his head and began to proceed typing.

Prussia, once again made his way over to his brother with the tiny camera on his shirt.

"No, he doesn't want to be in there with a bunch of girls you stupid potato bastard" Romano hissed only getting an eye roll from Germany in return.

"Don't you have something else better to do then pick a fight with me Romano?" Germany stated. This made the Italian very angry. And thus began a useless bickering.

At this Prussia grab the opportunity right before him "Hey Italy" he whispered.

Italy turned tears in his eyes "Ve?"

Prussia smirked as he began plucking something from his shirt and then planting it onto Italy's shirt. Not that he minded anyways "see this little bugger here?" Italy nodded "well this is a lie detector and everytime someone lies it flashes" he lied. But oblivious Italy fell for it. "Look I don't mean to burst your bubble or anything, but the only reason West wants you in the house is because he wants to get away from you" It would hurt him of course, but he was bored and needed to get the spy cam into the house somehow and Italy was his only target.

Italy's eyes grew big at this "What?"

Prussia nodded "yup that's what he told me"

Italy whimpered softly before breaking off crying hysterical, causing Germany and Romano to stop.

"Italy what's wrong?" Germany was at his side within a millisecond.

"Y-you don't like me!?" he questioned

"Wait what!? Of course I do!" he flushed hoping no one heard that.

Prussia feigned a gasp and pointed at Italy and Italy had taken that message that meant Prussia had seen the 'lie dectector' flash

Italy looked back at the German in horror and fled the scene crying "Wahh! You lied!!"

"Italy wait!" A hand came down hard on his shoulder it was Prussia "don't go after him he's heading down the hill and if any of the girls catch you we're all dead you hear?" Germany nodded completely confused at what he done.

"You bastard you made my brother cry you- argh!" Romano was stop in mid-sentence as Spain flung himself on him.

"Romano leave Germany alone! He did nothing!"

"What the hell!? Did you not just see what happened!?"

"No"

"Argh!"

Prussia laid back in his original position and couldn't help but smile mission accomplished. Now all they had to do was wait.

__

There was a harsh pounding on Hungary's door along with a harsh cry. "Hungary let me in!" Oh! It was a cry for help! The girls looked at one another was that who they thought it was?

Motherly instincts kicking in Hungary flew to the door and had 'literally' ripped the door open. "Oh, Italy why are you crying" _You should be doing that in bed. _She wrapped her arms around the smaller nation and guided him inside. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to the crying Italy nation.

"G-Germany doesn't l-like me!" he sobbed taking a tissue offered by one of the girls.

"Why doesn't he like you? You two are best friends right?" Taiwan asked taking a seat next to him. Concerned filled her face "Japan always talks about how close you two are"

Italy nodded, his eyes puffy and red. "uh-huh b-but he lied to me"

The girls aww'd and circled around him and began giving him comfort.

"Here you go Italy this always makes me feel better" It was Kalingrad and she had generously given Italy one of her many pretzels, on which he had happily taken.

"V-ve~ Thank you!"

Hungary smiled and flung herself on top of Italy her mind already playing dirty tricks. "Don't worry Italy maybe it was just a big misunderstanding! Just you watch Germany will come here looking for you and practically sweep you off your feet!"

"Eh? Do you really think so!" Italy was already getting his hopes high.

Hungary was practically drooling at her own fantasies "I know so!" Man where did she put that camera!?

The others nodded in agreement and Italy beamed. The male's did have the hots for eachother even if they did have good-looking females right in front of them! They only seemed to be interested in eachother more.

"I know brother will do that for me and then we will get married" Belarus said to no one in particular.

"I know papa would do that for anyone! He loves everyone!" Seychelles clapped her hands in excitement as each girl thought about who else would do such a thing.

Belgium sniffled a laugh "of course France would he's really friendly after all"

After that everyone soon joined in the conversation including Italy himself.

Hungary couldn't help, but take full advantage of this opportunity this was her chance to find out delicious dirt!

"Have any of you ever been drinking out with any of them?" she asked rather curiously.

All the girls scooted closer they really needed to hear this.

Hungary flashed multiple pictures and front of her before passing them out. "First let's start off with England and America we all know they tend both fight all the time right"

The girls and Italy nodded.

"Well If you read between the lines England is obvious hiding that he likes America and everytime America says something inappropriate England blushes like a school girl!" Hungary was getting a bit rowdy with the whole subject, but she didn't care. She loved nothing more then a little boy on boy action. I mean come on who would miss out on this kind of stuff!? She scooted closer "and then there's my lovely Austria and Switzerland!" after she said it she looked over at Liechtenstein and smiled "unless you want him?"

She blushed and shook her head "I like him more with Austria"

Hungary nodded and then pointed at Taiwan "and we all know you like Japan, but let's face it he slept with Greece. That is one I can prove he told me himself even though Japan denies it" she pouted slightly at the thought.

"W-What! I-I don't like him it's just" her cheeks grew dark "It's just that big brother China likes to pick on him that's all and I don't like that" Vietnam nodded as if backing up her sister and then spilled

"you know you like him"

Taiwan responded with her head in her hands hiding her embarrassment.

"How about you Belgium you have any dirt on them?"

She nodded "sure I do! Everytime I go out drinking with the guys" she stopped and laughed at the thought "the funnest thing to watch is Romano. He gets so jealous when Spain hangs around other people. I have to sit and listen to him cry about it it's really cute though. He even admitted once that he even had a small crush on Spain, but then he quickly denied it." She put her finger to her lips and smiled " shhh don't tell him I said that"

"Ve! Ve! How about me! Who likes me!?" Italy suddenly interrupted in.

Hungary laughed and almost had a nosebleed at the idea. "Oh! Italy you know who really likes you?"

"Ehh?"

"Really, really likes you?"

"Ve~ no"

"Germany"

"Germany?"

"Yup"

"But he lied to me"

Hungary shook her hand and smiled "Nope! He does it to hide his true feelings of course!"

"Why would he do that we're best friends!" he sniffled "we never lie to eachother"

"Well Germany is always serious with work and stuff right?"

Italy nodded.

"Well, he doesn't know how to express his feelings and I notice that when your around him you basically have him in the palm of your hands! He's only nice to you after all. Next time ask him to do something and If he says no keep on asking him and I can guarantee he'll say yes"

Italy smiled "Ve! Your so smart! Hungary!"

She smiled proudly "It's not intelligence Italy just common sense!"

Suddenly this topic had turned very hot.

"How about quiet umm Oh yea Canada and Cuba! So cute"

"Nah, I think he belongs with France!"

"Eww no well how about Japan and England"

"Well Japan goes well with anyone especially Greece oh or maybe Turkey and besides England has the hots for America!"

"Oh Russia and China would make a really good couple!!"

"Brother belongs to me!"

"Eek I was just making a suggestion jeesh Belarus"

"Hong Kong and Korea?"

"Latvia and Estonia!"

"Poland and Lithuania!"

"Prussia and Austria is nice too!"

"Very nice"

"Russia and Lithuania!"

"Sweden and Finland"

"Spain and Romano!"

"Turkey and Greece?"

The list went on and it seemed like the girls were to wrapped up in their conversations. As everyone revealed the secrets and list of pairings Hungary made sure not to miss one bit of it ! This was all too much to handle she could just die!

----------------

Outside of the rowdy house. Was absolute silence. A bright red spread across all of their cheeks. The men for once were actually silent. Silent!! To lost for words. What the hell were those girls thinking!? And they were the perverts!? Maybe spying on the girls was probably a bad idea.

_To be continued....._

* * *

**A/N:** Alright I finally posted up the second chapter for this and now the plot will now lift of its feet! Things WILL happen! It any of you want to suggest what will happen next feel free to give me a reply. It can be anything random and it will be incorporated into the story. Whether it be funny, sad, messed up, whatever the case may be I'm up for it.

**Oc's**

**Kalingrad belongs to the lovely Maroon Flowers you steal you die you got that?**


	3. Karaoke and Pride

Awkward....embarrassing......? What else would you explain their situation as of right now? The atmosphere was off and unusual. That they all could of had sworn a tumbleweed had passed on by.

Silence just complete silence.

Estonia was the first to react, slamming his laptop shut. His face was ghostly white and his cheeks were a flushed bright red.

If you looked closely you could see that all of the men had inched apart away from eachother.........or at least a few feet. They were avoiding eye contact and this was wayyy beyond awkward. The idea of spying on the females didn't sound as appealing as it did before. They felt exposed. Is this what the women talked and thought about them? Well that was something you don't see everyday. Psh! These girls were unusual of course they would talk about such subjects! They had nothing else to talk about! Yea that's it. But why couldn't they be more like the human girls? Where they gave eachother makeovers and had pillow fights and ate junk food while confessing their crushes? Oh, that's right they weren't normal.

For what seemed like a lifetime someone had the guts to finally speak up,

"I would not mind hooking up with any of you"

and of course it _had_ to be France.

"Shut it you stupid git" scold England as the blush still lingered heavily on his cheeks "No one would want to 'hook up' with you"

"Aww" Francis complained scooting over to him and draping his arm around his shoulders. "You know how it was between us in the past"

England attempted to slide on away from the Frenchman, but France kept an iron grip around his shoulders "that was under orders you idiot!" England shot back in return.

France looked dispappointed, "aww but you do remember the pirate d-"

_WHAM!_

America's foot connected with the Frenchman's mouth, silencing him for the time being.

This caught everyone else's attention. As France's doubled over in pain cursing out a string of profanities. He held his mouth and cried out, "why does everyone pick on me?!"

........

Really though? Did they really have to answer that?

"The hero's here to save the day!" America exclaimed plucking England from the floor, with his overpowering strength. That would teach France a lesson. Bullying of another was never ok with America! Especially when it came down to England.

Pulling together himself and pride England managed to recompose himself. "Let go of me America- ah!" The American had easily let go of the Brit making him crash right back to the ground. He grumbled in pain and looked at everyone while crossing his arms "now" he coughed into his hand, "who here would like to confess on planting that little bugger on Italy?"

All eyes turned on the albino who cheeks were a tinted pink, but as soon as he felt all eyes on him it quickly disappeared.

"Now! Would you look at that I'm so awesome that even the ladies notice that your all dieing to be with me! Too bad I'm too awesome to be in a relationship isn't that right pansy?" he laughed, a nervous laugh. Something rare for the albino.

He turned his attention to the Austrian "Ha! I can see that you two are divorced she's nuts!"

Austria merely shrugged he knew of her 'obession'. He loved her too much to be fazed by such a thing. And honestly he'd seen worse. Just her talking about it was nothing compared to what she actually has and seen. Austria shuddered, just even thinking about it made him cringe. How can such a beautiful girl have such filthy filthy thoughts!

Prussia smirked, "of course you wouldn't be affected your just as crazy!"

Austria glared, "Ms. Hungary is not crazy"

"Oh, come on! You know she is!" Prussia poked at the Austrian's cheek, already starting to annoy him.

"Well as you can see all the women here are crazy ! But they sure now how to spot amor!"

France had recovered from his 'state', throwing his hands up in the air expressing his 'joy'. But his joy ended too soon.

_Bonk!_

"Eek!" he fell over with a tumble as he was hit with the barrel of Switzerland's gun.

"This is your last chance France" he warned "next time I'll _really_ shoot you"

France nodded and scooted away as far as he could possible. He just didn't learn his lesson now did he?

"Aiyha!" The yelp came from China, as Russia had taken him up in his arms.

"You become one with me da? Just like the girls said?"

"No, aru!" China squirmed in his arms only causing Russia to tighten his grip,

"Ah, you too Latvia" Latvia tried to make a run for it, only to be caught and held tightly Russia's grip.

He wept silently.

As if to add on to the madness,........

"Ah! Someone help me! Romano's gone mad! Está loco!"

On the far end of the group Spain was wresting on Romano trying to pry him off a non too concerned German.

"I'll kill you, potato bastard! I'll tie your feet up in cement and throw you to the fishes six feet under! What the hell have you've been doing to my brother behind closed doors huh!?"

Again, Germany made no effort to push the angry Italian off, and of course he could of but that would result in:

A: In Romano getting hurt (due to his clumsiness)

B: An very _very_angry Spain (Germany had heard some 'things' of what the Spaniard was capable of when it came to his Lovino getting hurt)

or

C: Or a very upset Italy (not that he was here to witness it, but word does travel fast)

So in the end Germany lost either way.

"Oh my gosh! Lithuania we should totally get together!" Poland squealed hugging his best friend "we would totally make an awesome couple don't cha think?"

Lithuania grumbled and held his stomach in pain "ah, I have a stomach ache Poland maybe next time?"

Poland nodded "totally!" and settled himself next to the Lithuanian.

Prussia rolled his eyes he really really_ really _needed to get new friends. He settled back for the binoculars, while trying to ignore the ruckus going on behind him.

----

The girls and Italy giggled with one another as Hungary explained the men's most secret desires. It was a miracle that they knew this kind of things!

"Nothing leaves this room ok?" Hungary wagged his finger while wearing a smirk on her face "and it doesn't matter who tops and who is on the bottom. Just like the men decide for themselves understood?"

Everyone nodded all except one.

"Ve~ Not even Germany!"

Hungary shook her head and was by Italy's side within a millisecond "Nope not even your beloved Germany, just wait and see Italy he'll warm up to you.

_Ding Dong...._

"Is anyone going to get that?"_  
_

_DingDongDingDongDingDongDing!!!_

"I guess I will" said Kalingrad floated her way over to the door.

"Oy! I'm here sorry I'm late! I got caught up with work~"

Hungary shot up from her place, after telling poor little Italy naughty things Germany would do to him, and greeted her new guest. "Philippines

"Of course I would !"

"Welcome Philippines" Taiwan greeted along with Vietnam. The three exchanged hugs and guided the new guest into the living room. Hungary took her bags and joined the other girls, as Kalingrad quietly shut the door behind her.

"Well Philippines you came at a great time! Look what we have here!" Hungary shoved a couple of photographs into her hand and laughed as she was rewarded with a startled look

"Is this?"

"America and England? Yup you sure are right!"

A light tint of pink appeared on Philippines cheeks "wow" was all she could say as she returned the pictures.

Hungary squealed and rushed off to show the other's more.

Belgium laid on the couch with a phone clutched to her ear. She talked rapidly and then held the phone to her chest before yelling out, "Who wants what on their pizza!?"

Everyone stopped and turned shouting back a number of things

"pepperoni!"

"mockba!"

"burger!"

"curry!"

"sausage!"

"green peppers & onions!"

"pineapples!"

"bacon!"

"squid!"

"pasta!"

Uhh, alright so maybe that wasn't the smartest idea to ask, especially when your asking a room full of people from around the world. Belgium turned her attention back on the phone, "everything, yes, I mean everything! Everything you have on the menu! What? Oh! Yea and that to! Alright see you in thirty minutes or less!" and with that she hung up. The current conversation had died down and the girl's had returned to their original state. "Okay! Pizza's on its way!" she announced getting a whoop of joy in return.

"What are you doing Philippines?" asked Kalingrad as she munched on yet another pretzel.

Philippines had her back towards her and was bending over the television screen "I'm trmmhp to get the cmmmp"

Kalingard raised a eyebrow she barely understood any of the that "wha-"

Phillipness straightened herself back and let out a huge "Phew!" she turned and laughed holding a mic in her hands "Karaoke!". The screen flashed to its start menu with its huge lettering _'International Pop Star:World Tour!'_

"Here!" she gave the mic to Kalingard as she grabbed her own. "Let's sing an American song ok?"

The girls all turned and cheered the two females on.

"Hey, use this!" Hungary pulled a coffee table, with the help of Belgium, into the middle of the room.

Philippines nodded and jumped on doing a heroic pose in the process. She then held out her hand and helped Kalingard up along with her. "Ready?"

"Yea"

"Alright!" Philippines clicked the start button and quickly searched through the list of songs and clicked 'ok'.

They waited as the guitar solo ended and the video began playing in the background. The words appeared on the screen and Philippines deep out a long breath before letting her vocal cords show _"Top down in the summer sun, the day we met was like a hit-and-run And I still taste it it on my tounge!"_She paused and turned to Kalingard holding out her hand

_"the sky was burning like fireworks, you made me want you oh so bad it hurt but girl in case you haven't heard_-Come on Kalingard your turn!"

Kalingrad who seemed dazed for a spilt second regained her senses _"I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over. I'll love you forever, forever it over. We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight-"_

The two broke off into one and sang the song in perfect harmony. Most of the girls had jumped up and sang along while other's just danced or watched. At the end the two girls were rewarded with clapping. They each bowed and jumped off together.

"Alright who's next!?

"Ve! Ve! Me, me!" Italy waved his hands frantically in the air, he was a sucker for singing!

"Alright Italy and who else?"

"Me!" answered another voice. It was Puerto Rico.

"Ok!" The two stepped on the 'stage' and chose a song.

_'READY GO!'_

Italy was the first to start, _"In Napoli where love is King, When boy meets girl here's what they say~"_

Puerto Rico joined in after _"When the moon hits your eye, Like a big-a pizza pie that's amore, when the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine That's amore~"_

Soon both joined in together _"Bells'll ring ting-a-ling-a-ling ting-a-ling-a-ling and you'll sing 'Vita bella' hearts'll play tippi-tippi-tay tippi-tippi-tay like a gay tarantella~" _

Soon after that the two carried off the song together. After that the girl's took their own turns and sang either a sappy love song or a loud energetic one. Liechtenstein and Brazil sang to 'Dance Dance' while Taiwan and Veitam sang to 'Butterfly', but not to sooner later the pizza had arrived. The poor deliver had carried off a mountain load of greasy goodness. "Hey let me help you with that" Hungary offered taking the heavy load without any difficulties. Ah, if only the man knew. "Uh, Belle's would you take care of that?" she asked, settling the huge boxes down.

Belgium nodded "sure thing Elizabeta!" she handed the delivery boy a wad of cash "keep the change" and slammed the door.

_'What kind of party are they having in there!?_ The boy questioned himself. '_Girls, he just didn't understand them'_

"Pizza's here!" Hungary announced. The girl's (and Italy) stopped whatever they were doing huddled again in one big circle. They each helped themselves and talked about the karaoke they just had.

"Ve! What should we do next!?"

"Don't worry Italy we have plenty of things to do on the list" Hungary flashed a light in front of her face, the lights around the room slowly dimming. (DuetoBeligum)

"Let's play Murder in the Dark!"

-----

"Another one just entered Philippines I think her name is-what? Now their singing!.....They order pizza too and oh Whoa! The lights are dimmed! Italy is one lucky bastard!" Prussia made it so now he was in control and was giving the guys updates. (Without sound) afraid of what they might hear.

"What!?" The men crowded around the Prussian trying to get a better look at the house, but all they saw was darkness. This gave him an idea.

"Bad Touch Trio assemble!" He shouted, as Spain and France mysteriously appeared by his side, micking lame heroic poses. "Now, this is our chance to break into the house unnoticed and take back those pictures of all of us. There definitely in the wrong hands!"

"Burder cut that out" Germany interrupted.

"Why West to let our pride's falter!"

"No all I'm saying if you get caught I'll would have to bail you out" he really didn't want to deal with angry females.

"Same thing goes for you too tomato bastard" Lovino scold.

"Don't you even think about it you git" England said as he glared the Frenchman down.

"I want to go!" America chimed in while stuffing his last burger into his mouth.

Prussia scoffed, "Nein"

"What why!?"

"Because your not fit to join our trio,_ American_"

America whined.

"Bloody hell! Just let the stupid git go! Or he'll never stop complaining If the four of you get caught it's your responsibility not ours you got that?"

The four nodded.

Germany face-palmed he did not like where this was going, the same thing went for Austria.

Switzerland stood with the gun in his hands pointing it directly at the four "pictures then out ok?"

The men nodded, Austria opened his mouth to say something, but the four were already running down the hill laughing manically.

_To be Continued......_

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my naughty boys~ Never spy on girls If you know what's go for you~ Ah! Murder in The Dark is a fun game to play especially Hetalia style!

**Oc's**

**Kalingrad belongs to the lovely Maroon Flowers**

**Phillipiness belongs to the lovely too-much-romance you steal you die you got that?**

Translations:

Spanish:

Esta loco-He's crazy! (Or it can be used as He's gone mad)

German:

Burder:Brother

Nein:No


	4. Murder In The Dark

"Alright girls listen up! We are now going to play Murder In the Dark!" Hungary announced flashing out playing cards in front of everyone. The chatter had died down and everyone had gathered around the Hungarian. The lights were dim and Hungary took a flashlight and pointed it at her face creating a scary look. "Murder in the dark! The tale goes like this...the card you are given is your destiny" she flashed out the ace card "Ace is the murder, Jack! Is the detective and the King is also the detective!" she slowly began handing out the cards "as for the rest of you, you are wanderers, but who will be murdered first?" the girls squealed as each one took a look at their own card. "Every girl for themselves no one here can be trusted so no one shall be paired" she took a look at her card before smiling "let the killing begin" before the lights went out.

Some shrilled with excitement while some squeaked with fear. The girls quickly jumped to their feet warning eachother to watch out and be on the look out. Everyone then began to scatter about and soon enough the house had turned deadly quiet.

**HETALIA.**

"Damn all the windows are locked!" Prussia hissed with irritation he pulled at the window once more before giving up "of course Hungary is actually crazy enough to lock in her victims" he rolled his eyes as he turned to the trio behind him.

"Try another" someone hissed.

"I told you all the damn windows are locked, _America_ weren't you listening?"

America blinked confused, but Prussia only scoffed before turning to Spain "Don't you have some unlockable methods?"

Spain pointed to himself, "que me?"

"mon cher, don't you break into little Romano's house when he locks you out?"

Good thing it was dark out or they would of had seen the pink tint growing on his cheeks, he didn't know how his friend's knew about that, but he figured he must of told them one day when they all had gone out drinking, "Si, but Romano yells at me and then won't talk to me for days!" his eyes widen at the thought.

"Yea, but it would be useful now...and awesome If we actually got into the house"

Spain gave a worried glance between the three, "Hungary would be angry no?"

"Who cares! We're the awesome bad touch trio! We'll never get caught!"

"But-"

_CRASH!_

The four men 'literally' jumped out of their skins each one of them clapping a hand over eachother's mouth. Someone seemed to be lingering out back. What if it was one of the girls! Oh, god if they were all caught they were dead! Never to be seen on this earth ever again! Oh the horror! Hungary might even put them up for something sick and sexual just for her pleasure! Each one of them had some type of mental imagine. Which was known to now scar them for life.

America spoke up, "Shh don't make a sound or we'll be-"

"Gotcha!"

"Mmmph!" All four nations screamed but thank goodness there mouth's were clamped.

"Shh! Cállate! Or we're going to be caught!" the mysterious voiced hushed.

The four blinked before realization smacking them in the face "Mexico?" they chimed.

"Shh it's North Méjico, si, si its me, but-Ah~! The bad touch trio!...and América!" his face lit up at seeing his old friends.

"Oh~ Are you here to spy on the senoritas as well?" Of course leave it up to Spain to already start a chatter box conversation and a loud one at that. "You've grown so much! Mexico! How's Guadalupe? America and Prussia wouldn't let me see-oh! are you here by yourself? You can join us If you'll like! Oh you should that would be-"

"Shhh" Mexico clamped a hand over his mouth, with a smirk on his face "of course I didn't come by myself" he took a step back before quietly whistling.

Another crash followed by an interrupted laughter and then two figures appeared.

"Yo! Is that more nations? Ahaha great!"

Out of the shadows were Indonesia and Malaysia, although Malaysia wasn't more then thrilled to be here.

The men greeted the four others.

"What are you three doing out here?" America asked interrupting whatever reunion they were having.

"We were going to spy on the girls, but Hungary as the place locked up real tight!" Mexico paused, "don't worry that has never stopped me" he grinned as he lifted up a crowbar. The men aww'd in fascination. "Alright step back!" he ordered and the men did as they were told "I'm going to count three and that's when we'll-THREE!"

Turns out the window were nailed shut Hungary was sure prepared, but nothing could keep out the great Mexico! As soon as the window was forced opened he turned around "ok so what is the plan?"

"The plan is to steal those illegal photographs those girls have in there of us!" Prussia stepped up being the first to go through the window, but stopped halfway.

"Photographs?" asked Mexico slightly confused "I thought we were just going in there to mess with them you know do some pranks?"

"Yea photographs the awesome me has a reputation to keep up-"

"They have very naughty pictures of us!" interrupted Antonio.

Mexico gave a questionable look "naughty? how the-"

France reached over and whispered the unknown into his ear.

"... que?" Mexico paled "!"

The bad touch trio nodded together "we know the feeling"

"What? I want to know! Let me at it!" Indonesia proclaimed.

"Hey man no you don't now let's go andget those pictures!" Mexico pushed Prussia the rest of the way in through the window with America following along after.

"No wait! I want to know!" Indonesia claimed, "so does Malaysia don't cha?" he pulled the nation close and beamed nudging him to get a repsonse.

Malaysia rolled his eyes "you know I didn't exactly plan for my night to be like this"

"and this is why you spent it with me!"

"No. I actually didn't have a choice" he crossed his arms frustrated. Although Indonesia only laughed in return slapping him on the back.

"Lighten up will you!"

"No"

"Alright while you bicker over nothing amigo's listen we have to come up with a plan" interrupted Mexico pulling out rope and some duck tape from his mysterious bag that had just randomly appeared.

"Whoa! Wait!" it was Prussia from the window with America along side with him "you came prepared?"

"of course I would"

"and what were you planning to do with those?" France asked suggestively.

"We're not hurting the girls are we?" Spain asked horrified at the thought.

"Sorry but the hero doesn't allow that kind of behavior" America then said.

"What are you guys crazy! I'll never do that and besides Guadalupe is in there and if she caught me she would probably kill me" he shuddered at the thought "and besides these were for something else, but we don't need them anymore we need to get those photos"

"Wait who decided you were the leader? Sorry Mexico your cool, but not to awesome enough and besides I have a plan"

Mexico shrugged "No one stepped up in th-wait! What do you mean I'm not 'awesome' enough Prussia?"

"Well I have an awesome plan that will work to get us in and out of there without being noticed an-"

"You guys are already arguing so this needs to be solved by a great 'hero' and that would be me"

"No one is talking to you America" Prussia scold turning his attention back to Mexico, but those words just flew in and out the window for the American nation.

"Prussia you shouldn't be so rude to-"

"France, are you choosing the trio over that!" Prussia pointed to America who was ranting on about his great plan.

"See my plan is-"

"No one wants to hear your plan!"

_RING! RING! RING!_

Everyone stopped bickering and turned to see where the source was coming from.

"Who the hell thought to bring a cellphone?"

"You know if we were in there right now it would've been game over for all of us"

"Ahahaha~ sorry everyone it's Lovi"

At that everyone face-palmed at the exact same time. Out of all of them it had to Spain.

"Hola! Lovi!"

Spain nodded at the Italian's words making the boys inch closer.

"Well what he saying?"

"Aha, Mmmm Ohhh! Mhmm of course Lovi...yep...si...si aha ok bye-bye!" and clicked the phone shut.

Spain turned to see the men stare at him with anxious expression "well?" they chimed.

Spain blinked "well what?"

"What did Romano say?"

"Hm? oh! He said that they started watching again and that the senoritas and Italy have started playing a game called murderer in the dark an-"

"Oh! My people play that game all the time its really fun!" America said climbing his way out of the window.

"Si, si and hesaid to be careful because the house is completely dark and that to get Italy out of the house because he's crying really bad for Germany. The ladies are with him, but the dark scares him." he paused "and then Lovi got really angry and he said to just hurry up before the lights go back on"

"Awesome! This gives us a time limit we have to go in there and save little Italy from the clutches of evil! Just like in the movies!" America fist pumped in the air barely concealing his excitement.

"So the plan is...?" France asked snaking his arm around an oblivious Spain's waist.

"The plan is that we spilt up so we have a lesser chance of being caught" explained Mexico jumping in through the window with the rope in his hands. "Oh wait here" he threw the rope at the trio while he handed the tape to Indonesia "alright France, Spain, and Prussia you guys go and find the photos. Prussia you should know where senorita Hungary room is si? As for me I'll be going with Indonesia, Malaysia, and the um 'hero' to retrieve Italy yes?" everyone nodded "after that we will all meet up here before the lights go up ok?"

"And if one of us gets caught?" asked Malaysia monotone.

"That won't happen" Mexico grinned and disappeared into the dark.

**HETALIA.**

Ireland shook in her slippers. This game was way too scary to play and out of all it had to be one in the dark! Also with the constant fear of being 'killed' almost sent her over the end. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked slowly down the hall listening for any type of sound to indicate that someone else was in same hallway as she was. Hungary's house was huge so that meant the girls and Italy were scattered all over the place. So that meant she was by herself in the dark! A chill ran down her spine as quickened in her footsteps. Maybe if she just camped out in a room until the game was over then she wouldn't have that dreary feeling creeping over her. Ireland began blindly searching the wall hopefully to come across a door. And soon enough she was granted with such a blessing. She slowly turned the knob only to have it budge. Was someone on the other side? Again she tried and this time the door flew open and she came crashing down.

"Shit" she heard someone whisper harshly then the room suddenly fell deathly quiet.

"Girls?" she whispered If this was some type of joke they were playing on her then she wasn't laughing. She was absolutely terrified at this point. "I-If this is some kind of-mmp!" and before she knew it Ireland's mouth was gagged, legs were tied, eyes were covered, and arms were tied as she was thrown into yet a dark closet.

**HETALIA.**

"Ve~ Thank you girls for staying with me even though the game says not to"

In another part of the fabulous house were Italy, Kalingrad, and Philippines. Although game rules specifically said no one was allowed to pair up, but who had to leave poor little Italy all to himself? Who actually had the heart to do so?

"Hey no problem anything to help a friend out" smiled Kalingard reassuringly taking hold of the other nation's trembling hand.

"Don't worry this game is fun it may be a little scary, but the thing is make sure not getting killed-" explained Philippines although she paused hearing Italy squeaked with fright, "I-I mean not getting caught!"

"W-what are they going to do when they catch me!" Italy's eyes widened with fear at the thought "This game is not fun in the dark it makes everything so scary" he paused tears filling up in his eyes "I want Germany!" he wailed.

The two girls had no idea on how to fix this problem. Oh man if only Hungary was surly she could hear him crying...right?

"Shh Italy or we might get caught!" Kalingrad panicked "Italy please don't cry...uh hear have a pretzel" she offered him although she had already started to munch on it.

"Italy don't worry you won't get caught" chimed in Philippines "they won't actually do anything to you its just one of us girls being the murderer"

this had stopped the crying "really?"

She nodded "of course no one is out here, but-" her voiced died down as she faintly heard a whisper and then milliseconds later Kalingrad was on the floor. Her eyes widened "K-Kalingard?"

"She's DEAD!" Italy shrieked running down the hall crying hysterically.

"W-wait Italy!" she made a dash down the hall as she ran after the crying Italy. Oh crap the murderer was right on there tail by now. But boy! Italy sure can run. Philippines had almost lost the crying Italian a couple of times, but the sound of crying helped her locate him. She really didn't have any clue as to where she was in the part of the house anymore, but at least they lost the murderer right? And finally which seemed like forever Italy had stopped running while wiping at his tears.

"I-Italy man you can run!" Philippines had finally caught up with the Italian man.

"S-sorry Philippines" Italy sniffled "but that really scared me"

"Hey at least we didn't get caught" she chuckled as she rustled his hair "its okay I think we lost the murderer" she smiled "alright now let's go hide and th-ah!"

BAM!

Just as fast as it had happened a door that Philippines happened to be standing in front of quickly opened up. A tall figure that Italy couldn't quite tell (it was so dark and the moonlight didn't help) appeared at the door and took her away into darkness! And just like that she was _gone._

_...!_

_"GERMANY!"_

**HETALIA.**

"Alright this is Hungary's room" Prussia whispered slowly walking in and then smiling proudly to himself. He made it here without being harassed, hit, or knocked out. Score one for him! Hungary zero.

"Good job Prussia now where does she keep the photos?" France asked casually walking in with Spain tagging along.

"How should I know"

"Well you two were amigo's in the past right?"

"Yea but she was actually a boy back then now she's all girly, check in her drawers"

"That's a pretty obvious hiding spot don't you think?"

Prussia shrugged "like I care. Spain keep watch and listen if anyone is coming"

The Spaniard nodded and flew over to stand in front of the door.

The two started to search for the photos but made sure not to leave any trace of evidence while doing so. Being in her room was already too risky but the sake of their pride they were willing to take that risk. They searched under the bed, in between the mattress, the closet, under a rug, drawers, behind furniture, in between books etc. They looked through everything and still no photographs! Where could of she had hid them!

Prussia grabbed a pillow and began to violently shake it only to have a pillow fall from it. "Fuck" he cursed running a hand through his hair "we're never going to find it" The man sounded defeated, but that didn't mean he was going to give up. Hell no! He was too awesome for giving up. The sound of the door opening caught his attention, "Spain we'll get caught if you open the door" he turned only to see the Spain on the ground with OH MY GOD! A female on top of him. He turned to look at France who was as equally shocked "shit" he muttered. He had to think quick. He looked at his hands and then the figure on the ground, she began to speak only to have Prussia gag her mouth with the pillow case and let the boys do the rest.

**HETALIA.**

She continued thrashing as she was carried down the hall. This was not a women's strength she knew and this person certainly didn't smell like a women either. She could detect a faint smell of cologne from her 'kidnapper'. Whoever this was, had thrown her over his shoulder and dash down the hall. She had left Italy by himself! The man was strong and fast though he had bound her hands and feet in a matter of seconds and then her mouth, but her muffled cries meant nothing, although the man had finally slowed and entered a room. Completely rising her alarms she continued to kick and thrash all over the place.

"Ouch! Italy its me!" the man said as he lost his grip and she fell on ontop the floor. The girl landed backwards as her eyes widened in disbelief at the four faces staring down at her.

"what did you do?" someone whispered.

"What do you...oh"

Then the room fell completely silent. No one said anything for a really really _really_ long.

**HETALIA.**

Being the murderer was so much fun! You knew that you weren't the victim here in the game. You gently tapped them on the shoulder silently watching them crumble to the ground. Although you had to keep from giggling because some of the girls had gone as far as to make dying noises which had sounded extremely funny. Although you earlier killed someone Italy happened to be with only to have him run away yelling. Didn't that mean the game was over? But he didn't scream murder in the dark, more like screaming in terror. Although you could of had sworn someone else was with him. So maybe he was alright? Well you haven't been caught so far and hopefully you killed everyone, but those pesky detective were running around looking for you. You see someone through the moonlight, its a small figure, and you slowly make your way up to her. And bam just like that you tap them of the shoulder making them squeal with fright and you already know who it is. You smile and whisper in their ear "sweet dreams Liechtenstein" you continue walking and finally notice the bodies on the ground along the way. Taiwan, Kalingrad, Belarus, Singapore, Seychelles, even Hungary laid dead in the dark. Your surprised no one has come across your murder, but then you spoke to soon as you kill you last victim you hear those words,

"MURDER IN THE DARK!"

and then the lights went up.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh damn lights are up and girls are being kidnapped. I wonder what happens next? Big thanks for everyone letting me use their oc's. Don't worry the oc's that didn't have a speaking role will have one in the next chapter. This chapter is pretty long. XD Any of you wondering why I put the word 'HETALIA' when I changed scenes its supposed to be like the eyecatches in the anime. Just thought you should know. Its better then using '-' then having them randomly disappear when you save your work. .;;

A question for all: Should the men be caught? Hmmmm~ Review and let me know!

**Oc's**

**Kalingrad belongs to the lovely Maroon Flowers**

**Philippines belongs to the lovely too-much-romance **

**Malaysia, Singapore, and Indonesia belong to ArisaLyeanna **

**Both North and South Mexico (Guadalupe) belong to Chibibun**

**Southern Ireland belongs to The Four Horsemen of the End**

**Don't steal or you might die or no wait you probably will.**


End file.
